The Troll Ciel
by PandaHeero
Summary: Ciel tersudut, tapi dia punya kartu Ace. "Sebastian, ambilkan afternoon dessert-ku sekarang dan singkirkan wajah mesum itu." Ujar Ciel sambil menahan tawa. "Dan kau tau bagian menyenangkannya apa? Ya, ini perintah!" Ciel kemudian menyeringai, "Problem ?"


Halo~ saya Mirai~ masih newbie di FFn, salam kenaaall~ dan, oh! Saya masih amatir.

Dan sebagai grand opening akun FFn saya, lahirlah penpik yang genrenya humor tapi gak lucu ini :D

**Warning: **geje-ness, agak OOC dikit, gak lucu, typo mungkin.

**Disclaimer: Sebastian lagi bobok di kasurku... percaya?**

Fyi, trollface atau troll itu salah satu internet meme dengan gambar muka yang sedang menyeringai nakal, pokoknya kalo liat ni muka bikin kesel, sesuai maksud dari meme ini sendiri yang menggambarkan ekspresi abis ngibulin orang sampe bikin orangnya kesel, meme ini juga mengekspresikan karakter orang yang usil, nakal atau ngeselin. Jargon meme ini adalah; "Problem?" Yang sering buka 9GAG, lolhappens, yeahmahasiswa atau pasti tau deh :D

Okeh, jangan pasang sabuk pengaman, jadi kalo udh gak kuat lagi bisa langsung lopat dari jendela (?)

Cekibrot~!

* * *

><p><strong>The Troll Ciel<strong>

Siang hari yang langka, dengan kebosanan yang sama. Mendadak ruang kerjanya hening, tidak ada suara gesekan kertas-kertas dokumen, tidak ada bunyi lolongan telepon, tidak ada perdebatan sengit, hanya helaan napas panjang yang diulang-ulang. Terkadang dia tidak suka saat-saat dimana London memberikannya waktu tidur siang dan malam yang nyaman. _Mansion_ megah itu juga tidak membangkitkan hasrat anak laki-laki 13 tahunnya untuk berjelajah mencari pintu-pintu rahasia seperti yang ada di novel-novel detektif Tuan Wordsmith. Disaat-saat seperti sekaranglah Earl muda itu merasa sangat tidak berguna.

Orb biru safirnya mengamati Finni dan Pluto melalui jendela besar ruang kerja. Seperti biasa, dua pelayannya yang rajin itu sedang melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan baik; menghancurkan taman. Hal itu bukan lagi seperti setitik ceceran saus di piring makan siang Tuan Muda, hanya sesuatu yang pasti akan terjadi, salah satu tugas rutin bersih-bersih Sebastian. Ya, disanalah dia sekarang, demon itu, sedang bersih-bersih.

Saat berbalik untuk memberikan pidato rutinnya pada Finni dan Pluto, pandangan Sebastian dan orb indah Tuan Mudanya bertemu. Earl menunggu apa yang akan _butler_-nya lakukan. Lantas Sebastian memberikan senyum licik khasnya sambil membungkuk, melakukan tugas. Air muka Earl tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia terhibur, bahkan otot wajahnya tak bergerak seinci pun. Kemudian dengan elegan Earl berbalik dan duduk dikursi kerjanya, bahkan dunia di luar sana juga tidak tau cara bersenang-senang.

Earl muda itu, Ciel Phantomhive, mendeklarasikan perang pada rasa bosannya dengan membuat menara _Eiffel_ dari kartu remi yang tergeletak didalam laci. Ciel berhasil menyelesaikan menaranya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, dan saat akan membuat puncak menara, sekilas dia melihat dua kartu yang ada di tangannya. King diamond merah dan Ace hati hitam. Alis kirinya naik, akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan untuk membunuh waktu.

Sebastian sedang menghias _Gateu Chocolate_ untuk _dessert_ sore Sang Earl dengan daun mint dan serpihan almond ketika lonceng kecil yang terhubung dari ruang kerja berbunyi. Dengan sigap dia mengenakan tail coatnya dan segera memenuhi panggilan Tuan Mudanya.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Ya, masuk." Sahut suara dari dalam.

"Anda memanggil saya, Bocchan?" ujar Sebastian setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Mendekatlah." Sebuah perintah sederhana, Sebastian berjalan menghampiri meja mahal Sang Earl. Sementara Sang Earl menunggu dengan bertopang dagu, matanya tak lepas dari Sang Butler. "Sebastian, bagaimana menurut mu menara dari kartu ini?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk 'menara _Eiffel_' didepannya dengan gerakan mata.

Alis Sebastian mengkerut setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, kebiasaan saat ia sedang bingung. "... Saya bisa membuat yang lebih tinggi." Jawab Sebastian percaya diri, ia hanya mengucapkan apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Bocchan?" ujarnya dengan senyum.

Hening sejenak, Ciel memandangi _butler _didepannya lekat-lekat. "Boleh aku minta _afternoon dessert-_ku sekarang?" pertanyaan itu meluncur saat bau coklat menggelitik hidungnya.

Sebastian terkekeh pelan, oh, Tuan Mudanya yang manis."Tentu saja, Bocchan. Akan segera saya ambilkan." jawab Sebastian sambil membungkuk. Dia sudah berbalik menuju pintu ketika Ciel menghentikannya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Sebastian, apa demon juga jatuh cinta?"

Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan mendekat, masih belum yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar, atau yang lebih tepat, Tuan Mudanya katakan. Sebastian mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, "... maaf, Bocchan?"

"Kau dengar aku." Sebastian sudah terlatih untuk menerjemahkan kalimat sederhana seperti itu sebagai sebuah perintah. Ciel sendiri sepertinya sangat antusias dengan apa yang akan Sebastian jawab, karena sekarang dagunya sudah ditopang dengan kedua tangan, diiringi tatapan menyelidik yang lebih tajam, namun tetap terlihat tak bersalah secara bersamaan.

Sebastian tidak biasa dan tidak pernah terbiasa dengan topik yang menggelitik emosional seperti cinta dan sejenisnya, jadi pertanyaan semacam itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia dengar. Orb _ruby_-nya bergerak kalang-kabut, "Ya... mungkin... tentu saja—"

"Wow! Jawaban yang pintar, Sebastian." sahut Ciel dengan bakat sarkasmenya. Dan dia punya bakat lain yang tidak dimiliki anak laki-laki normal berumur 13 tahun, _p_o_ker face_-nya mampu menelajangi. Dan Sebastian sudah setengah telanjang sekarang.

Sebastian kelihatan sangat berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri, karena kalimat itu sungguh bagaikan mandi air suci baginya. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi _butler _keluarga Phantomhive kalau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Mudanya sendiri. Sebagai seorang _butler _dia merasa gagal. Setelah berdehem pelan, dia mengeluarkan senyum _trademark-_nya. "Maaf kan saya, Bocchan. Tentu saja demon juga jatuh cinta, karena mereka diciptakan dari nafsu itu sendiri."

Alis kiri Sang Earl naik, mewakili keheranannya, "Mereka?"

Sebastian mengerti maksud dari satu kata menuntut itu, dan dia suka dengan ketelitian Tuan Mudanya, "Maaf, maksud saya 'kami', Bocchan."

Ciel mangangguk paham, namun pertanyaan selanjutnya yang ia lontarkan berhasil membuat Sebastian agak sekarat secara mental. "Lalu, bagaimana cara kalian berkembang biak?"

Menurut buku panduan yang Sebastian baca, sebagai _butler _yang baik, dia harus memberikan senyum kepada Tuan Mudanya walau dengan perintah terjun ke dalam jurang ngarai sekalipun. Sayangnya, pertanyaan itu berkali lipat lebih sulit dari terjun ke jurang ngarai, jadi dia sebisa mungkin memaksakan senyum, "Kenapa tiba-tiba anda ingin tau, Bocchan?"

Ciel melipat tangan dan menyondongkan badannya, merasa agak terkejut Sebastian punya nyali mempertanyakan hal itu. "Aku anak laki-laki 13 tahun, Sebastian, kepalaku isinya hanya tanda tanya, aku penasaran! Tidak boleh?" ujar Sang Earl, dan dia serius kali ini.

"Tapi maafkan saya sekali lagi, Bocchan. Jawaban dari pertanyaan anda akan saya jawab saat anda sudah berumur 18 tahun." senyum manis bergelayut di bibir Sebastian, berharap itu bisa membujuk Tuan Mudanya untuk segera makan _afternoon dessert_ saja dari pada memuntahkan tanda tanya di kepalanya .

Ciel mendengus geli mendengar alasan klasik seperti umur yang bisa menemboki hak seseorang untuk tau seperti itu. "Oh ayolah, Sebastian. Pikiranmu terlalu kolot untuk demon yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun." bujuk Sang Earl setengah mengejek. "Lagipula, apa kau yakin belum membuat sup dari jiwaku saat aku berumur 18 tahun?" Ciel membalas senyum Sebastian seraya dengan manisnya menelengkan kepala. Dan Sebastian tau dia tidak punya pilihan bantuan yang tersisa.

"Baiklah, Bocchan, jika anda memang ingin tau, anda dapat mempelajari buku-buku tentang reproduksi manusia di ruang baca." Jawab Sebastian menghela nafas sambil memijat pelan dahinya. Ini hal kedua-terakhir yang tidak ingin dia bicarakan.

Ciel mengangkat alis. Merasa agak kecewa. "Sesederhana itu?"

"Ya, sesederhana itu." Jawab Sebastian setengah jengkel, setengah lelah, dan setengah resah sambil tersenyum.

Earl muda itu hampir tersedak melihat _butler _sempurnanya itu kalah, hanya dengan beberapa lemparan pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak senyata gergaji besar milik Grell. Ciel berani taruhan kalau ekspresi itulah yang Sebastian pertontonkan pada Undertaker. Karena sekarang dia sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dalam hati. Oh, Ciel sadar betul dia suka permainan ini, tapi kebosanan hari itu sukses membangkitkan mood sadisnya, yang membuat ia belum puas sampai di situ. Sebastian sendiri kelihatan tidak berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri. Nyatanya dia sedikit terobati dengan pesona pipi Tuan Mudanya yang memerah dan cekikikan kecil lucu yang bisa dia dengar sejelas helaan napasnya.

Ciel membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sudah agak melorot, "Sebastian..." yang punya nama menahan napas, sambil tersenyum. "...bagaimana wujud aslimu?"

Udara yang sempat tertahan tadi membebaskan diri dengan lega, dan senyumnya tulus kali ini. _Because The Earl picks the wrong question_. "Anda belum pernah melihatnya, Bocchan?" Tuan Mudanya menggeleng. "Anda ingin melihatnya sekarang?" Sebastian sudah sepersepuluh berubah, taringnya memanjang beberapa inci, sementara Ciel menggeleng heboh. "_Well..._" Sebastian mendekat, sudah seperdelapan berubah dengan awan hitam mengelilinginya. Ciel terkejut dan tersentak pada sandaran kursi besarnya, ia menggeleng ketakutan. "Ne, Bo—"

"HE-HENTIKAN!" teriak Ciel, matanya melotot, napasnya memburu.

Sebastian dengan sekejap kembali ke wujud _butler_-nya sambil terkekeh geli. "Saya hanya mencoba menjawab pertanyaan anda, Bocchan."

"S-sebastian... kau tau?"

"Ya?"

"Kau terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih mesum saat dalam wujud demon." Ciel bergidik ngeri. Ada jeda beberapa detik yang di isi dengan hening yang canggung. Sebastian dengan tenang tersenyum, lalu meminta izin untuk keluar ruangan sebentar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan daftar semua kata-kata umpatan yang ada di jagat raya. Ciel butuh sepersekian detik untuk memproses keadaan dan kemudian tertawa lepas terpingkal-pingkal hingga dia tidak akan sadar jika nanti rahangnya lepas.

Knob pintu diputar, Ciel dengan cepat menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa dan segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Setelah pintu terbuka, munculah Sebastian dengan senyuman yang sama saat dia keluar tadi, dia menghampiri Tuan Mudanya, menjemput siksaan... lagi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian sewajar mungkin, seakan-akan kejadian tadi hanya euforia tahun baru yang baru lewat.

"Sebastian, aku ingin bertanya.."

"Ya?" mental Sebastian menangis.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu tuhan?" yang ditanya menelan ludah.

"Secara langsung, belum. Tapi dia... baik." Jawab Sebastian dengan canggung, bingung mau menjawabnya.

"Oh! Bukannya kalian bermusushan?" cetus Ciel kaget.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Saya generasi demon yang ke sekian, Bocchan, antara kami dan demon-demon primitif punya cara pandang yang berbeda akan sifat dan kekuasaan Tuhan." Ciel takjub mendengar penjelasan itu dan tidak sadar mulutnya sudah membentuk huruf 'o' kecil. Dan Sebastian berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mencubit pipi Tuan Mudanya.

"Lalu tentang menggoda manusia?"

"Itu sebuah tugas dan kutukan."

Alis Ciel mengkerut, "Kutukan?"

"Anda tau? Hal itu semudah bernapas, saya bosan melakukannya sampai ingin mati." Sebastian menggerutu sambil menghela napas, mengekspresikan perasaannya selama ini, sementara Ciel agak tersinggung.

"Disiksa saat hari pembalasan?"

"Hanya sebuah takdir."

"Kau tidak marah pada Tuhan?"

"Dalam hal?"

Ciel terdiam.

"Sebastian, jika kita tidak terikat kontrak, apa kau masih akan memakan jiwaku?"

"Tergantung." Senyum liciknya kembali.

"Pada?"

"Kekuatan iman anda."

"Hah?"

Sebastian mendekat, menyondongkan badannya kearah Ciel sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak menjatuhkan 'menara _Eiffel_' diantara mereka, dan kemudian menyentuh dada Sang Earl dengan telunjuknya, "Kebusukan hati manusia, berbanding lurus dengan tingkat kenikmatan jiwa manusia tersebut." jelas Sebastian dengan seringai yang belum pernah Ciel lihat. Ciel sadar dia takut, jadi dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan telunjuk demon itu dari hadapannya sambil cemberut. Tapi jujur, lagi-lagi ia tersinggung. Sementara sang demon kembali berdiri tegap dengan senyum kemenangan. "Tapi, Bocchan, sejak pertama kali anda memanggil saya, saya bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya jiwa anda. Dan saya yakin itu patut diperjuangkan."

Ciel terhenyak, "Jiwa manusia ini... bagaimana rasanya?" Ciel menyentuh dadanya, berusaha untuk membuat jantungnya tenang.

"Anda sungguh banyak tanya hari ini, Bocchan"

"Jawab saja!"

Sebastian melipat tangan kirinya didepan dada dan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus dagu, ia mencoba mengira-ngira. "Rasanya... mungkin bagi anda seperti _Gateu Chocolate_ dengan rasa enak dikali enam."

"Kenapa enam?" Ciel mengerutkan dahi, lama-lama merasa heran dengan makhluk di depannya.

Sebastian menurunkan tangannya, lalu tersenyum. "Entahlah, semua demon suka angka enam."

Ciel benar-benar tak habis pikir. _Yah, benar-benar alasan yang masuk akal, demon pintar._

"Terima kasih, Bocchan. Bakat sarkasme anda semakin membaik tiap hari." puji Sebastian dengan tangan kanan di dada sambil membungkuk.

"Berhenti membaca pikiran ku. Itu illegal." cetus Ciel agak kesal, sementara _butler-_nya terkekeh pelan. Matanya menjelajah isi ruang kerja, mencoba mencari bahan referensi untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, dia tau sekarang sudah lewat 10 menit dari jadwal _afternoon dessert-nya_... _afternoon dessert..._ kemudian pandangannya tertambat pada tumpukan kertas di atas meja, kertas yang berisi beberapa contoh logo untuk kemasan produk _dark chocolate_ mereka yang akan segera di luncurkan. Dia tersenyum puas saat berhasil menemukan pertanyaan pamungkas yang bisa melengkapi hari Sebastian dengan sempurna.

"Saya masih menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya." Tantang sebastian dengan angkuh.

Ciel mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian merobohkan menara _Eiffel_ di depannya. Dia yakin pertanyaan selanjutnya akan membuat Sebastian menyesal sudah berani menantangnya, dengan angkuh pula.

"Sebastian, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku membunuh semua kucing yang ada di bumi?"

Hening merayap. Ciel masih tersenyum. Sebastian masih menelaah baik-baik pertanyaan Sang Earl.

"... maaf, Bocchan?" tanya sebastian akhirnya, tapi suaranya semakin berat, aura di ruangan itu makin mencekam, awan hitam tiba-tiba datang mengusir matahari untuk hengkang, guntur menyambar-nyambar, Sebastian sudah seperlima dari transformasinya, matanya seakan menyabotase listrik di ruangan itu karena nyala lampu telah meredup digantikan mata Sebastian yang menyala liar.

Ciel tersudut, tapi dia punya kartu _Ace_. "Sebastian, ambilkan _afternoon dessert-_ku sekarang dan singkirkan wajah mesum itu." Ujar Ciel sambil menahan tawa. "Dan kau tau bagian menyenangkannya apa? Ya, ini perintah!" Ciel kemudian menyeringai, "Problem ?"

"YES, MY LORD!" sahut Demon-Sebastian sambil menggeram lalu menghilang.

_Moral of the story:_ kau tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang demon kecuali kau adalah Ciel Phantomhive, so, don't try this at home.

* * *

><p>AN: yak! Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca penpik ini. AAAAAAARRGGHHHH~! Aku masih pingin nulis jadi kalo gak keberatan tolong di review buat masukan TT_TT Makasih~


End file.
